L'enfer sur Terre
by DarkDevil-girlyy
Summary: Isabella Swan est une ado au caractère bien trempé qui déteste ses parents, et ses parents la détestent, lors d'une sortie en boîte pour se battre, un gars tue son ami et en plus de celà, la kidnappe pour en faire son esclave. Comment Bella va-t-elle se comporter ? Quand son kidnappeur est psychopathe et un vampire qui ne connait que la violence et la torture...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Psychopate.

PDV Bella

Ca fait 3 ans que je supporte leur égoïsmes permanents, je les détestent et ils me détestent.

J'en ai marre d'avoir des disputes avec eux tous les jours, mais on dirait qu'ils font tout pour me chercher !

Pour la énième fois, Phil est venu dans ma chambre en levant mes volets à la volé. La lumière me tuais, et déjà que je déteste être réveiller, et il le sait très bien mais je crois qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une embrouille avec moi. Comme quand il fait ça, j'ai grognée en jetant mon drap à terre à une vitesse impressionnante, il me regardait, je le défiait du regard, mais à mon plus grand malheur il ouvrit sa bouche.

"-Non mais tu vas te calmer ! Il est déjà plus de 10h ! Y a plus de p'tit dèj' à 10h30 !"

Quand il m'a sortit l'une de ces règles à la con, j'ai vite répliquée.

"-Rahhh mais la ferme ! Tu sais très bien que j'prend pas de p'tit dèj' le matin ! Arrête de m'énerver ! 'tain."

"Ecoute moi bien ! Ici c'est ma maison ! Et tant que tu vivras ici, tu vas baissée d'un ton avec moi et tu m'parles pas comme ça"

Toujours le même scénario !

"-Tsk ! T'inquiète même pas qu'à mes 18 ans j'me casse d'ici !"

Là, Phil est sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte et en criant.

"-Non mais Renée qu'est-ce qu'elle est mal élever ta fille ! Non mais, j'vous jures !"

Rahh bordel ! J'me casse. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai fonçée dans la salle de bain avant que ma mère débarque en mode "furie attitude". J'ai refermée la porte à clé et me suis glissée sous l'eau chaude.

Moi qui pensais que la douche allait m'apaiser, c'est ça ouais...

Quand j'eus finis, je m'habillais d'un survêt' noir, d'un T-shirt Ralph Lauren doré-blanc. Je pris mon gilet zippé noir, ma casquette NYC et mes adidas noir-doré.

Je descendais les dernières marches de l'escaliers...

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la voix de ma mère me sonna.

"-Non mais où tu va là !? J'en ai marre que tu rentres et part comme si cette maison était un moulin ! Et pourquoi tu dis pas bonjour à Phil hein !?"

J'ai toisée ma mère, j'ai ouvert la porte et l'ai referrmée aussitôt.

J'étais maintenant dehors, mais la voix de ma mère me parvenais encore.

"Isabella Swan" "Revient tout de suite" et puis quoi encore !

Comme je savais qu'elle serait capable de me suivre j'ai commencée à courir pour me cacher dans la forêt.

Soudain mon portable se mit à sonné, me faisant sursauter au passage. C'était Jess'. J'ai quand même répondue.

"-Ouais...?

'Ouais Bella ? T'es énervée ?

-Ouais...

'Punaise j'suis sûre c'est encore ce connard de Phil !

-Exact, avec ma sorcière de mère aussi

'Bella mais viens vivre chez moi ! Tu sais très bien que je vis seule et que je peux t'héberger !

-Mmmh, même si j'approuve pas, ça sera juste pour trois jours. Juste pour voir si ma mère n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'un p'tit peu de frayeur...

'Cooooooool !

-Putain Jess ! Mes oreilles !

'Oupss désolé. Bon ben viens maintenant parce que t'a Angela, Lauren, Kevin, Shone et Brayan qui sont là !

-Bon okay, bah j'suis pas loin à toute...

'A tou-."

J'avais déjà raccrocher. J'appréciais QUE mes amis, ils étaient comme une famille pour moi, celle qui a été détruite à cause de moi auparavant n'existe même plus. ( Vous saurez pourquoi )

J'ai pris 5mins pour me rendre chez Jess'. Jessica était blindée d'tunes, son père était pilote d'avion et sa mère avocate. Elle est tellement sensible et faible comme fille que je la protège tout le temps. Normal aussi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

J'étais maintenant en train de traverser son jardin fleurit de fleurs dont j'ignore les noms. Et ça faisait à peine 3 secondes que j'avais sonnée que la porte s'était ouverte à fracas en laissant une Jessica en mode "exciter" devant moi. Elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras en me faisant trébucher sur le brillant parquet.

"-Bellaa ! Désolé !", me cria-t-elle.

"-Mais non c'est rien. T'inquiète !", la rassurais-je.

Elle me guida jusqu'au grand salon spécialement décorer par nous tous. Tout le monde criait mon nom. Je les saluaient tous avec un check. Je m'asseyai entre Kevin et Angela. On était tous assis autour d'une table ovale, avec une faible lumière qui nous éclairait ( la maison était plongé dans le noir ), on avait commencés à jouer aux cartes depuis un bon p'tit moment déjà. Tous essayaient de tricher en comptant sur l'autre car on faisait un Kem's.

"-Je sais Jess que si tu nous à réunis ici c'est que y a quelque chose qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête.", commença Brayan.

"-J'avoue il a pas tort.", continua Angela.

"-Euhhm, vous avez raison en effet. S'il vous plaît ! Bah en faite les gars je veux qu'on aille en boîte ce soir pour casser la gueule à mon mec enfin à mon ex et ses copains...", explosa Jessica.

"-Mais t'es une ouf toi ! Pourquoi ce pauv' mec ?!", lançais-je.

"-Parce que... Et puis c'est pas tes oignons !"

Puéril comme phrase Jess... Il se passe quelque chose et tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais finir par le découvrir un d'ces jours, enfin comme tout le temps quoi !

"-Parce que quoi là ?!, Surtout que si on s'tape les vigiles vont nous foutre dehors et peut-être même appelés les flics !", poursuivit Lauren.

"-Franchement...Moi ça m'dérange pas", finalisa Kevin.

"-Moi aussi alors !", s'exclama Lauren.

Des fois j'ai envie de lui en foutre une à cette Lauren ! La vértité c'est que je l'aime pas ! Et je haï encore plus ce lien qu'elle a soi-disant avec Kevin. Mais pour éviter tout malentendu faudrait que je les surveilles ces deux-là. Et merde je parle comme si il était à moi !

"-Bon bah moi je viens avec vous alors ! J'vais pas vous laissez vous faire pétés la gueule hein !", lançais-je ironiquement.

Tout le monde me donnaient des coups de coudes amicalement en riant.

"-Si Bella vient, je viens !", dit Brayan et Angel' en choeurs.

"-Et toi Shone ?", lançais-je au concerné.

...Un grand silence régnait désormais...

La colère m'avait prit maintenant.

"-Putain d'merde ! Shone ! Si tu viens pas c'est moi qui vais me charger de te fracasser la gueule à la place d'ces bouffons !"

"-Bon ben okay...Je viens...de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix...", marmonna-t-il en hochant les épaules.

"-Mais j'le crois pas ! Shone si t'as peur j'te bannie d'la team !", cracha Kevin.

"-Mais laissez le tranquille !", intervena Jess.

"J'avoue", dit simplement Angela.

"-Tsk ! Breeeef ! L'horaire et le lieu please ?", dis-je avec un long soupire.

"-22h, boîte Swag District", me dit-elle.

Je détestais quand Shone faisait ces plans foireux même si s'était un assez bon combattant, je sais pas ce qu'il se passait cette fois dans sa tête...

"-Ahh mais c'est bon tranquille ! J'ai l'time !", sautilla Shone.

Si il avait su ce qu'on allait lui faire, franchement je doute qu'il l'aurait ouvert.

"-Euhh qu'est-ce t'as ?", lança Jess.

"-Euhh bah en faite si je voulais pas venir c'était pour testé le nouveau GTA qui est sorti hier et que j'ai acheté hier ! Faut arrêtez de croire que j'suis une tafiole !"

Tout le monde se rua sur lui, et moi de même. On le taquinait amicalement, il riait jusqu'aux larmes tellement.

...Quelques heures plus tard...

Il était déjà 17:54 et Angela, Jessica, et Lauren montèrent à l'étage se changer. Elles étaient narcissiques, mais ça ne me dérangeait en rien car j'étais seule avec Kevin.

Les autres garçons étaient allés se chercher des jeans et des chemises pour Kevin et eux.

Moi j'irai habillée normalement. Habillée comme je le suis maintenant avec ma casquette NYC.

J'étais seule avec Kevin depuis quelques minutes déjà, ce mec il était vraiment froid mais assez sympa des fois. Je sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui mais je sais qu'il me faisait de l'effet en tout cas. Il était grand, des yeux doré perçant, des cheveux sablés, musclé et son sourire...laissez tombés il était parfait.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais depuis quelques temps déjà je suis de plus en plus jalouse de Lauren. Elle est tellement toujours en train d'lui lécher le cul. Tout le temps collée à lui comme un vulgaire aimant. Non mais s'il me venait à savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble...je sais que je la tabasserai à mort.

"-Hey Kevin..."

"-Ouais ?"

"-Tu sais que t'as des beaux yeux..." (wwoooouuuu)

J'ai commencée à rouler des yeux pour lui avec un sourire plutôt effrayant à en juger sa réaction. Il explosa de rire, et voilà, j'étais gênée à présent.

"-Si tu m'dragues Bella, c'est mort. J'suis déjà posé avec une meuf."

J'ai crue que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je sentais déjà la jalousie qui voulait prendre les choses en main mais impossible pas devant lui, j'essayai de faire mon visage le plus impassible mais en vain.

"-Bon bah écoute...Okaay...Okay. J'te draguais pas ! T'as fumé ou quoi mec !? Bon moi je vais voir si je trouve les gars sur le chemin à toute !"

J'ai carrément foncer sur la porte, je me suis caller sur l'un des fauteuil du jardin, un verre de Ice Tea à la main.

"-Mais dans quelle merde j'me suis foutue nom de Dieu !"

21:43. Tout le monde était là. Manquait que moi, tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir oubliés le pourquoi du pourquoi nous allions en boîte, en tout cas j'en avais l'impression à vrai dire.

"-Mais merde ! Vous allez où comme ça !? On va se battre ! On va pas joués !"

"-Ohh mais c'est bon calme toi Bella ! On sait pas pourquoi t'es énervée mais t'es jamais contente aussi merde !"

Attend là, non mais comment elle m'parles la Lauren là ? Si elle pouvait s'la fermer quelques fois elle.

"-Mais ferme ta gueule ! Comment tu m'parles là!?"

Plus je me rapprochait d'elle plus elle reculait, c'te rotaille va, elle a même cogner le mur tellement elle flippait.

Brayan m'empêcha de lui mettre un poing en pleine figure.

A vrai dire j'allai rien lui faire, j'voulais juste l'effrayer. C'est fou comme tout le monde prend toujours mes blagues sérieusement, toujours se frayer une image négatif et effrayante de moi. Enfin là je pense que ma soi-disante blague n'était pas cool, enfin pour elle.

...25mins plus tard...Arrivés en boîte...

J'étais toujours fâché contre Lauren, elle faisait style elle avait oubliée mais à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, la crainte y résidait.

Quand nous sommes rentré dans la boîte, des nuages de brouillard sortaient du sol. Les néons de toutes les couleurs, nous rendaient la peau verte, blanche, bleu, et rouges. La musique était tellement forte que je me croyais à un concert. Il fallait qu'on crient pour réussir à nous entendre.

Les gens sautaient partout telle des puces excitées. Maintenant ont cherchaient tous l'ex de Jessica parmi la foule de gens mais en vain. J'avais tellement hâte de les frappés que je n'arrêtais pas de lui demandée si elle les avaient enfin repérer.

"-Il est là-bas ! Avec une garce en plus...", s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet une blonde largement plus agé que nous se roulait des pelles avec l'ex à Jess. Dégoutant.

Jessica est bizarre quand-même depuis ce matin, elle traîne avec une écharpe autour du cou, en prétendant avoir froid, elle même rentrée en boîte avec.

"-Ah et là-bas y a ses potes !"

"-Bon bah en gros 6 personnes à défoncer en tout", conclu Shone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On trouve plus fort que soi.

Franchement désolé pour le retard ! Je pense que je posterai tout les week-ends parce que j'ai pas du tout le temps et surtout que y a ce brevet blanc en Janvier je stress comme pas possible ! Bon j'vous laisses lire à plus. Oh et merci pour vos reviews ! ;D

En effet il y avait 6 personnes en tout.

"-Hey je viens de remarquer quelque chose Jess. Ce mec est plus vieu qu'toi !", remarqua Angela.

"-J'avoue toi tu sors avec des gens mais laisse tombé !", lui dis-je d'un air de reproche.

"-Arrête de parler Bella parce que toi t'es jamais sortie avec quelqu'un !", répliqua-t-elle en ricanant.

Je lui donnais quelques coups de coudes amicalement. Bon bah on avait réussi à lui remonter le moral finalement.

"-Bon allons-y !, râla Kevin.

A l'appelle du leader nous marchions tous en direction des 6 individus, mes mains dans mes poches avec mon portable qui vibrait. Ca devait être Renée ! J'ai même pas répondue. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, non pas avec Renée mais avec mes potes.

Arrivée devant eux, j'ai balayée violemment d'un coup sec leurs verres avec mon bras en affichant un sourire plus que satisfait sur mes lèvres.

J'avais renversée de l'alcool sur les habits de la pouff en plus ! (ghihihi)

"-Haaa ! Putain salope qu'est-ce qui t'prend !?", hurla-t-elle.

Ils arrêtèrent tous leurs occupations et nous regardaient mal maintenant. En plus là c'était chaud parce que le costaud avait grogné.

"-Edward...C'est qui ?", débuta Jess en pointant la bitch.

"-Attend parce que t'es avec ces psychos !? Non mais t'as pas compris que c'était juste pour te baiser ou t'es conne !?", s'exclama le dénommé Edward.

"-Mais comment tu lui parles batârd !?"

Voilà, il est con ce Edward ! Il a réussi à énervé Brayan. A la minute où Brayan avait sorti sa phrase le connard lui mit une méchante droite. Shit ! Ca devait faire grave mal vu la façon dont il a voltigé de l'autre côté de la table.

Comme je savais que c'était comme un signal, j'ai attrapé la tignasse de la pouffe en la traînant à terre. Mais bizarrement elle s'est retrouvée derrière moi, trop chelou ça, en plus elle rigolait la folle.

"-Bordel ! Comment t'as fait ça !?", m'exclamais-je.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre qu'elle m'envoya valsé avec une gifle qui me brûla.

La bagarre avait commencé, ils étaient largement plus fort que nous, ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

Brayan se battait contre ce Edward et esseyait de géré le costaud, Jess et Shone contre la p'tite brunette et le blond fragile. Angela se faisait défonçée par la grande blonde, Lauren et Kevin...

"-Putain d'merde ! Ils sont où Lauren et Kevin !?"

"-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !', hurla Brayan qui souffrait le matyre.

J'aurai aimée aider Brayan mais la bitch me faisait en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide ! Ces gens me le paieront cher !

PDV Edward

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont comiques ces misérable humains. Nous comptions prendre notre repas vers minuit et moi je comptais prendre ma nouvelle esclave aux alentours de 00:00 lorsque des racailles ont commencés à nous chercher. Parmis eux une odeur délicieuse y résidait. Je voyais que Jasper n'allait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Pfff celui-là alors.

J'ai enfin réussi à identifier la plus délicieuse odeur. Rare. Je n'avais jamais gouté. Freesia. Pourquoi fallait qu'elle soit si sauvage !? Elle avait renversé nos verres en mouillant Tanya au passage. Tanya s'était énerver mais n'avait frapper personnes. Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait cette insignifiante humaine de Jessica avec eux, j'ai direct compris et j'ai mis les points sur les "i". Un brun m'a insulté de "batârd" juste après. Je déteste qu'on m'insulte ! Je lui mis un de ces poing dans le visage en pensant qu'il s'en irait. Mais non. Il était déterniner le con !

Ma brunette ( Bella ) s'était énervé juste après et avait traîner Tanya par les cheveux, cette conne a utilisée la vitesse vampirique pour se placer derrière elle en la giflant. On peut dire qu'elle avait voltigé.

Mon humaine se leva de suite avec aucune marque de douleur, mais au fond on sait tous qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Et voilà ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir déclenché la bagarre ! Manquait plus que ça...

L'humain qui se battait contre moi et Emmett avait vraiment du courage, j'avais tellement envie de le supprimer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas devant tous ces gens en tout les cas. Donc toute ma famille faisaient semblant de se battre en mode humain. J'avais remarqué que deux des amis aux racailles étaient partient s'éclater sur scène en laissant leurs amis à leurs triste destin...

J'en avais carrément marre de me taper ces p'tit gamins, alors sous un moment d'excès de colère j'ai fracassé la tête de l'humain contre la table en verre qui s'est elle-même écroulé à cause de la puissance. Oh putain d'merde, le con était mort sous le coup. Chaaaud... Emmett et les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais fou. Et les humains étaient en mode panique et surprise.

PDV Bella

Oh seigneur ! Mais ce Edward était sérieux là !? Quand j'ai vue la tête de Brayan tapé contre le verre de la table, j'ai eu un frisson. Puis là, du sang ! J'ai poussé violemment la bitch ! Et j'ai sautée près de Brayan, très vite rejoint par les autres. Jess', Angel', et Shone étaient en train de pleurer, tandis que je sentais mes larmes montées. J'imagine que mes yeux devaient brillés. J'ai levé mes yeux sur ces connards et là, le blond fragile se fit escorté par la brune et le costaud, et avaient disparus de mon champ de vision à la vitesse de la lumière avant de leur mettre la main desssus.

"-Mais c'est un cauchemar !? Brayan !? Braaayan !? T'es pas mort hein !? Hein !?", crais-je les larmes aux yeux ( de colère et de peur )

"-...Bella je...je...suis désolée ! C'est ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi...", criais Jessica.

Là, c'était trop, elle aurait pas dû l'ouvrir, je me suis levée d'un bond avec le cou de Jessica, plaquer contre le mur le plus près. En plus de ça ce Edward s'était cassé avec le corps de mon big bro' avec la même vitesse que les autres bouffons.

"-Bordel de merde ! Evidémment que c'est d'ta faute ! A cause de toi mon big bro' est mort ! Tu vas voir si j'te tue pas ce soir sal conne !"

Je lui mis une méchante gifle, elle cria de douleur et essayait de se protéger avec ses bras.

Maintenant Angel' et Shone me tenait pour me séparer de cette Jessica. Je les avaient aussi menacés, mais ils ne 'm'ont pas écoutés. Heureusement j'avais réussi à me séparer d'eux sinon je n'les auraient pas épargnés !

Avant d'essayer de me casser de la boîte, j'ai mis un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Jessica, elle avait crachée du sang. Je m'en foutais de cette fille maintenant. C'est plus mon affaire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même sans doute pour encore se protéger.

"-Par...don Be...lla"

"-Ta gueule !"

Et là je me mis à arpenter la foule de gens ignorant.

PDV Angela

Après ça j'avais décidée d'arrêter toutes ces conneries. Jessica ? C'est une histoire ancienne. Elle avait réussi à mettre Bella, sa meilleure amie, à dos. Okaaayy...

Avant de partir à la recherche de Bella j'ai lançée une phrase que je n'aurai jamais pensée jeter à Jessica. "J'espère que tu mourras de toi-même". Je sais que c'est pas super sympa mais là à cause de ses "histoires de coeurs à la con" comme le disait Bella auparavant, cette fois on avait perdue un être cher à nos yeux. Qu'elle aille pourrir en enfer !

PDV Bella

Alors que je passais à côté de la scène, j'ai malencontreusement levé les yeux sur la scène. J'ai sentie mes yeux se plisser. Putain, j'ai eu un pincement au coeur mais vite remplacer par de la haine quand j'ai vue Kevin en train d'embrasser Lauren, là, cette bitch était foutue ! Et Kevin ? Encore pire ! Je vais les faire saignés comme des poissons, euuuh non plutôt comme des poules ouais !

J'ai sautée en mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre à Lauren. Big LOL ils m'avaient pas vues, elle tomba à terre avec cet air qui m'énervait. Elle avait de la crainte, du défi et de la surprise dans ses yeux, allez hop ! Coup de pied dans le visage. Non mais attendez, Kevin emprisonnait mes bras, sombre fou ! Je lui mis un coup dans la jambe, il se pencha en avant avec de la douleur affiché sur son magnifique visage, Lauren m'attaqua par derrière, elle me tira par les cheveux pour m'éloigner de kevin, ça m'a fait mal alors je lui ai mis un poing en attaquant SES cheveux. Je l'ai traîner à terre, Kevin esseya encore une fois de m'arrêter, celui-là commençait à m'gaver ! Il n'allait pas tardé à être défiguré ! Je lui mis un coup de poing qu'il arrêta, il me tordit le bras pour faire en sorte que je sois dos à lui. Jamais ! Je lui mis un coup de pied en arrière dans son tibia et là il vacilla sur le sol avec moi. Je voyais de l'incompréhension et du défi, comme s'il me disait "va chié" ! Nous étions l'un sur l'autre, évidemment j'étais sur lui en positionn de force. Avant que je pus sortir un mot, Kevin me poussa sur le côté, il était maintenant sur moi avec cette idiote de Lauren.

"-Allez vous faire foutre ! Brayan est mort !"

J'ai vue de la vrai peur traverser leurs yeux. J'ai esseyée de me débattre mais eux essayaient de me maintenir sur place. Je les aient donc bousculés de la scène. Merde ! On est tous tombés, en plus sur des gens...Shit !

Avant qu'on est pu continués de se battre j'ai vite été rejoint de Shone et d'Angel'. Pourquoi fallait que je vois les vigiles arrivés de loin !? Je voyais que Kevin voulait me frapper à fond, et qu'il ne se retiendra certainement pas sur le fait que je sois une fille. Très bien...J'ai toujours voulue qu'on s'affronte d'un certain côté. Je doute qu'il soit plus fort que moi. On verra qui gagnera alors... J'me suis toujours dit que ça devrait être moi la leader.

"-Calme toi Kev' !", hurla Lauren.

Angelcet Shone ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, alors quand Lauren ouvra sa grande gueule elle se prit une méchante droite de la part d'Angel'. Ils ont commencés à se battre. Shone contre Kevin, et Angela contre Lauren, j'avais jamais vue autant de fureur dans leurs yeux. J'aurai bien pu m'asseoir avec des popcorns pour regarder ce spectacle divertisssant pleins de stress mais c'était trop de nervosité à gérer pour moi. Je sais pas qui m'a donnée un coup mais j'étais maintenant dans le centre du cercle. SHIT ! SHIT ! SHIT !

Avant que je n'ai pu essayée de me sortir de ce malentendu, les vigiles tenaient déjà deux inconnus par la peau du cul. Quelqu'un m'a soulever et j'ai clignée des yeux par réflexe, j'étais maintenant dehors. J'ai viré à la folie quand j'ai vue qui est-ce qui me portait et qui me souriait méchamment.

J'ai juré et je me suis pris un coup qui me fit sombrée trop vite dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coincée

J'étais maintenant réveiller, enfin mes sens était éveillés. J'avais un mal de tête féroce. C'est comme si on m'avait cogné contre quelque chose. Mais en parlant de cogné…  
_Jessica…Boîte de nuit…Enfoirés…Brayan…Brayan_ !? Oh mon dieu ! Non…c'est pas possible ! C'est vraiment une blague ! Ça peut pas être possible ! Mais si c'est possible…j'ai tout vue…  
Allez réfléchis ! Réfléchis !  
Attend mais…oui ! Tout ça c'est à cause de ce gars…_Il_ l'a tué…_il_ s'est barré avec son corps…_il_ est revenu pour m'emmener dehors…Et…  
Je_ l_'ai insulté j'crois…Ouais je _l_'ai insulté…_Il_ m'a frappé ! Et maintenant plus rien.

…Non…non…ne m'dite pas ça seigneur ! Ne m'dite pas que j'me suis évanouie !? Oh mon dieu ! Je suis où alors là ?!

J'ai peur…  
J'ai ouvert d'un coup mes yeux et me suis redressée très vite. C'est moi qui est aveugle ou il faisait tout noir…? Non il faisait tout noir. Où suis-je ? Il caille. J'ai faim.  
Je suis assise sur un lit ? Ouais. Il est glacé, y a aucune couverture ni de protège matelas. Aucune fenêtre, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de portes. Ne sois pas idiote Bella voyons !  
Aah mais oui mon phone ! Ouff de la lumière !  
J'ai pris mon portable dans la poche avant de mon survêt' et je l'ai mis en mode lampe. C'est bon, je voyais mieux.  
En faite il y avait une porte et aucune fenêtre. Le lit était sale donc je me suis levé pour me diriger vers la porte. J'ai remis mon portable dans ma poche. On sait jamais si j'ai à me battre, et je veux pas qu'il arrive quoi qu'ce soit à mon p'tit Xpéria chéri.  
J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillé. Oh putain ! La porte est fermé…la porte est fermé…la porte est fermé… J'ai peur ! Je suis enfermée ! Je déteste que l'on m'enferme ! Je n'le supporte pas ! C'est comme si on m'y enfermait pour toujours. J'ai donc commencée à tapé avec mon pied cette porte tenace. J'avais tellement peur que mes yeux commençaient à briller à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Maintenant je frappais cette porte avec mes poings et mes pieds comme une folle !  
Après plus de 5mins, j'ai abandonnée.  
Je me fis glissée le long de cette porte…glacé en croisant les bras autour de mes genoux et en pleurant.  
Peu de temps après, quelqu'un était en train de déverrouiller la porte où je m'étais recroqueviller sur moi-même.  
Je me suis levée et j'ai sautée sur le côté en essuyant mes larmes.  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volé en faisant tapé la poignée contre le mur. Il avait fait un trou. Ah non, il y en avait déjà pleins.  
C'était _lui_…Cet _enfoiré_ ! C'est _lui_ qui m'avait envoyé siesté violemment hier soir ! J'vais _l_'tué ! _Il_ est fichu ! Alors que j'allai _l_'ouvrir, _il _me devança.

"J'peux savoir pourquoi tu frappes sur cette putaine porte !?", cria-t-il en me regardant méchamment.

Là, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais obligée de détailler _son_ visage si…parfait. Non ! Non et non ! Bella tu t'calmes et tu_ l_'remet à sa place comme il le faut !

"-Et moi j'peux savoir c'que j'fous ici !?", dis-je agressivement.

À la fin de ma phrase je laissais échapper un "sale connard" tout bas. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour m'entendre, mais en tout cas il m'a plaqué contre le mur tellement vite que je n'm'y attendait pas. Vraiment ! C'est quoi son problème !? Il est fou ou quoi !?

"-Barre toi ! Touche moi pas ! T'es glacé en plus !".

Je voulais plus lui ordonné de me lâcher, mais ma voix se faisait plus comme une supplice car il commençait à resserrer ses mains autour de mon cou. 'Tain !

"-Écoute moi bien p'tite conne ! Maintenant c'est moi qui décide ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ! C'est moi qui ordonne et qui commande ! Et surtout toi tu fermes ta gueule ! Si j'te donne pas la permission de l'ouvrir tu l'as ferme ! Et encore une chose ! Insulte moi encore une fois…une seule fois…Écoute moi bien…  
Il leva son doigt avant de continuer.

"-Je te pète la gueule !", et là il appuya son pouce contre mes lèvres.

Normalement c'était pas mon genre de trembler de peur mais je dois bien avouer qu'il m'avait bien intimidé. En gros il me menaçait ! Donc j'avais intérêt à la fermer ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte !? J'aurai intérêt à répondre ! Pour qui il m'prend !? Pour sa pétasse blonde !? J'ai rien répliquée, pas que j'avais peur de ses menaces. Mais pour essayer de voir ce qu'il me voulait. Et pour savoir ça, j'aurai intérêt à coopérer.  
C'est ma spécialité de manipuler ! Je coopère, je lui donne soi-disant ma confiance, il me donne toute sa confiance et j'le trahi pour fuir ! Évidemment si une opportunité se présente je la prend sans broncher !  
Il m'attrapa brusquement le bras et me traîna en dehors d'une…cave !? J'étais dans une cave !? Il m'avait enfermé dans une cave ! Je commençais à m'énerver mais je restais de marbre.  
Nous montions les escaliers en silence. C'était étroit et tout était gris. Ça sentait le ciment.  
Il ouvrit la porte qui séparait les escaliers de la cave à…l'entrée.  
Ouais c'était la porte d'entrée ! Je pouvais testé de le pousser et me casser en courant mais il me regarda et resserra sa prise.

"-Crois pas. T'es coincée ici. Je vais t'expliquer...parce que voilà quoi. Toutes les fenêtre et les portes contiennent des alarmes, et des détecteurs de chaleurs. Si il t'arrivait à réussir à t'échapper tu aurai intérêt à courir, parce que si je te rattrape ou te retrouve ça ira grave mal pour toi ! Et tu peux m'croire que tu ne t'échappera pas ! C'est rentrée clean et net dans ta tête ?!"

J'acquiesçais en silence.  
C'est bon ! En gros j'suis coincée ! Tout ça, ça sert à rien ! Bordel pourquoi moi !? Et puis si il croit que c'est parce qu'il m'dit ça que j'vais rien tentée ! On verra connard !  
On a monté des escaliers et encore des escaliers, on a tournés au moins 3 fois du côté droite et gauche et on s'est arrêtés devant une porte.  
Même la porte s'était du luxe ! Comme le parquet, il était en bois doré. Les murs étaient d'un rouge bordeaux et c'était trop stylé. Enfin ce n'était qu'un aperçut, j'en étais persuadée.  
Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta d'un coup. J'attérissais sur mes genoux et je le regardais pour essayer de déchiffrer une quelconque émotion. Rien. Il était indéchiffrable le gars.  
Nous nous installâmes sur un lit et je le dévisageait.

"-Surtout évite de m'regarder comme ça si tu veux pas d'problème avec moi !", m'assura-t-il.

Okaaay, franchement c'est quoi son problème !?

Sans qu'on m'en donne la permission, je lui posait une question.

"-Qui es-tu ?", demandai-je prudemment.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez et me fixa de ses yeux glacial verts émeraude.

"-Je suis…Edward...Edward Cullen. Et maintenant lave toi parce que quand je reviens je veux que tu sois prête à me servir de ton sang !", me dit-il tout souriant à la fin de sa phrase.

J'eus un hoquet de peur ! Du sang ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel encore !? J'ai du mal entendre.

"-Ouais Ouais t'a bien entendue ! Tu vas m'servir avec ton sang !"

Okay…il est fou ! Il s'prend pour quoi !? Pour un putain d'vampire !? Chapeau ! Il a réussi à m'faire flipper ! Vaut mieux pas faire attention. Il est carrément dérangé !

"-Lave toi ! Je reviens dans un quart d'heure avec des habits", me dit-il froidement.

Attendez était-il en train de me dire que je serai seule !? Héhéhé…  
J'aquisçais et il referma la porte sans bruit.  
C'était une chambre, simple mais qui m'avait l'air bien cher. Il y avait une porte au fin fond de cette chambre, je devinai que c'était la salle de bain. J'ai foncée et j'ai refermée la porte à clé. La salle de bain était magnifique. Il y avait des faïences rouges et blanches et la lumière était blanche. J'ai foncée dans un coin juste en bas du lavabo et j'ai sorti mon portable. J'ai composée le numéro d'Angel' pour qu'elle puisse m'aider. Au bout de trois tonalités elle décrocha.

"-Allô ?, chuchotais-je.  
'Bella ! Bella t'es où !?  
-Chuut… Angel' prévient la police ou les trucs du genre je s-  
'Quoi !? Hein !? Pourquoi !? T'es où !?  
-Tais toi. J'en sais rien d'où je suis. Tu te souviens de l'ex de Jessica ?"

Bon question idiote mais bon.

"Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qui y a !?  
Je lui expliquais tout maladroitement mais heureusement elle réussit à me comprendre. Comme une idiote je me laissais emportée.  
-J'te dis pas comment il est CINGLER ! Il s'prend pour un putain d'vampire ! Il veut mon sang et il me menace !  
'Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que ce bordel ! Bella ne t'inquiète pas je vais prévenir les autorités !"  
Je n'avais pas réalisé comment je criais.  
Quelqu'un tapa sur la porte de la salle de bain violemment. Qu'est-ce que...merde.  
-BELLA ! BELLA OUVRE CETTE PORTE !  
Je laissais échapper un hoquet de stupeur. C'était Edward.

"Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe !?  
-…

J'ai raccrochée et je me suis levé.  
"-BELLA ! SI TU N'OUVRE PAS CETTE PORTE JE LA DÉFONCE ET TOI AVEC !"  
"-Non…"  
Il lâcha un bruit qui signalait qu'il était encore plus énerver. Il essaya de contrôler sa colère mais en vain.  
"-Bella SI tu OUvre cette porTE…Je ne TE ferais RIEN d'accord ?"  
"-Tu mens…"  
"-Bella ouvre cette porte. Je ne te ferais rien. Je le jure. Ouvre cette porte. D'accord ?"

J'avais envie de pleurer. Bon, après tout il avait juré ! J'ai tournée le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant tomber. J'ai faillie me cogner contre le rebord du lavabo. Ses yeux étaient…Ils étaient noires de colère. Il me prit par le cou et me lança contre le mur…pourtant bien loin. Il m'avait attrapé à une vitesse et m'avait jeté avec une telle force ! Ce gars n'était pas humain. J'avais mal au cou, ma réspiration devenait saccader. Il avançait vers moi en craquant les os de ses doigts et me regardait méchamment...

* * *

Faites pas les radins et mettez une p'tite review pleaase ! :3 A bientôt


End file.
